


Nepenthe

by Elliott_Fletcher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: [Something that can make you forget grief or suffering]
Daichi's smile is like a drug setting to work, numbing the pain, fluttering through his system until the malfunction unravels (or unraveling his system until inevitable malfunction).





	

Daichi's smile is like a drug setting to work, numbing the pain, fluttering through his system until the malfunction unravels (or unraveling his system until inevitable malfunction).

The smile meets his, teeth pressing where their lips part. The click rings through his jaw, and he huffs another kiss to his chin before the smile returns (it is small kisses between gleeful fits, and roaming hands, and shoulders bumping together when they try to fit - they always fit).

When those hands hold his, he can forget the loss of the game and the menace in the opposing team's victorious smiles. He can press his temple to Daichi's collarbone and cry a little, and then dissolve with every stroke to his hair, thinning at the neck.

He can stare into those eyes, black and white, and forget the pain.


End file.
